villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe Film Series)
This page is about the incarnation of Storm Shadow from the 2009 movie and 2013 sequel.'' The mainstream version can be found here: Cobra Commander . Cobra Commander (real name: Rexford Lewis) is the true main antagonist of G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra and the main antagonist of G.I. Joe: Retaliation. He is a soldier who became influenced by the Nanomite research from MARS Industries, which caused his mind to turn evil. He is a friend of Duke and brother to Ana Lewis who later became Baroness. He is played by Joseph Godren-Levitt in Rise of Cobra and Luke Kibray in Retaliation Rise Of Cobra Rex and his sister Ana lost their parents at young age leaving them as orphans,Rex was an intelligent doctor and soldier who had best friends with Duke and Ripcord when Ana and Duke had fallen in love and engaged it means Rex was to become Duke's brother in law. During the war Rex became influenced by a doctor and presumed dead when Duke tried save him. He become a doctor and kidnapped his own sister by injecting her with his nanomites. Ana become Baroness and James McCullen joined him to rule the world and brainwashed people into comrades. When he revealed himself to his prisoner Duke, it left him to shocked to believe that he died years ago, but Ana turned against her brother to save Duke's life. After McCullen had his face burnt, Rex assumed control of MARS Industries while turning McCullen's scarred face into a solid metal head using his nanomites and dubbing him 'Destro'. Afterwards, he states that it was time for the Cobra to 'reveal itself' thus dubbing himself Supreme Commander over Cobra. His defeat was certain when Duke apprehended him and Destro, while telling him 'This has only just begun' stating that their conflict was on-going for all time. Retaliation Storm Shadow and ex-Joe Firefly rescue Cobra Commander from a penitentiary in Germany and they escaped and Cobra Commander later modified his Prison Mask into a new helmet and framed the Joes as traitors. However, he was ultimately exposed by Storm Shadow (who betrayed Cobra and helped the Joes) about the plan to rule the world. Gallery Tumblr_ma7rgyazE91r5gvmpo1_400.jpg|Rexford Lewis wears the plastic mask of Commander Tumblr_lhd4t8uAKJ1qgjvrso1_1280.png|Rexford Lewis as The Doctor Tumblr_m3kysyeJrJ1qawr5no1_500.png|Rex before his transformation to The Doctor Tumblr_mb930y5O3j1r5phreo1_500.jpg|The Doctor Tumblr_m3kxvt5YKK1qawr5no1_500.png|Rex in his human form 009ROC_Joseph_Gordon_Levitt_004.jpg|link=Cobra Commander|Rex without his mask Cobra-Commander-in-G.I.-Joe-2.jpg Rexwashcoked.jpg Ccstormshadow.jpg 109191d1338979450-roadblock-storm-shadow-cobra-commander-set-photos-cobra_commander_1339031790.jpg Cobra_Special_Forces_CobraCommander.jpg|Commader in his lair image_175578_1.jpg imagesofcobra.jpeg g-i-joe-retaliation-cobra-commander.jpg Cobra-Commander.jpg|Commander's true form 2948353-gijoe2114px-Tumblr_mjpzi5hvDg1qeds6ko1_500.png 114px-Tumblr_mjpzi5hvDg1qeds6ko1_500.jpg Tumblr_mjpzi5hvDg1qeds6ko1_500.jpg Screen Shot 2014-04-14 at 6.16.27 PM.png Category:G.I. Joe Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Male Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Brother of hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Brainwashers Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Recurring villain Category:Big Bads Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Titular Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Extremists Category:Xenophobes Category:Hegemony Category:Siblings Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Masked Villain Category:Karma Houdini Category:Psychopath Category:Nihilists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Faceless Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:War Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Warlords Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Technopaths Category:Usurper Category:Scarred Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Business Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Bombers Category:Soldiers Category:Delusional Category:Tragic Villain Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Dark Lord